


Just let me adore you

by Amrita_henry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alpha Harry, Louis wearing thank you hoodie. that's how they look, M/M, Moustache Harry, Omega Louis, Sexual Content, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrita_henry/pseuds/Amrita_henry
Summary: Harry admired the way Louis was a mess. He loved it. He wanted more. He wanted to ruin him. Break him.ORHarry tries something new on Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 55





	Just let me adore you

All Louis could feel was excitement. He could also feel the way Harry was moving his fingers slowly towards his stomach. Touching it lightly and grazing the skin which was presented in front of him.

Harry had an obession with Louis's tummy. Always touching it, always had his hands on it. 

Whenever Harry had his hands on his tummy, Louis would get heated up all over his body. Just a simple touch had Louis all hot. He couldn't be blamed. It was hot. That's it.

Right now Louis was very hot literally. 

All he remembers was setting his hair in the bathroom. He didn't know how it ended with Harry on knees in front him.

*******

Louis woke up to the loud shrill of his alarm. Why does he even bother to keep an alarm. Louis had no idea. It wakes him up like as if the devil is screaming in his ears. One or the other day he is going go die due to the loud noise.

The blue eyed boy turned towards his right and saw Harry his beloved and lovely Alpha sleeping peacefully next to him.

He looked so good. His hair all messed up due to the amount of tossing and turning in his sleep. His mouth half open and one hand placed on Louis's tummy. 

Harry loved his tummy. Louis had no idea why. There was nothing special about it. It was just a tummy. He didn't feel any different about it. But Harry would always touch his stomach. Always playfully touching it. Or he just had his hand placed on it. Like right now. God knows what was his alpha's obesession with it.

Louis got up from his bed to go take a shower as he was meeting with his long time friend Zayn.  
Zayn was an alpha, a really kind friend of his. Was always by his side. But due some misunderstandings they didn't speak much. But now they are back to being the good friends that they are and Louis is very happy with it. He loves Zayn. Zayn was like a brother to him always caring and looking after him. 

******

Louis was in the middle of washing the soap from his body when he felt the cold breeze behind him.

Before he could react he felt a warm body attach itself to his back. And strong arms hold his hips. 

The blue eyed boy felt the soft lips on his neck sucking at his pulse trying to leave marks.

Louis giggled lightly. His neck was very sensitive. He turned his entire body to face the handsome man he calls his alpha. 

"Hi love" Harry said in a deep voice staring deeply into his eyes. A voice enough to make Louis week in his knees.

"Hi Alpha" Louis whispered shyly. He always gets shy when Harry stares into his eyes. It's been 5 years since they mated and bonded for life. And still Louis turns into a shy little tomato with his cheeks blushing red.

"My beautiful omega" Harry muttered dragging his thumb softly on the blushing boy's red cheeks. 

"My handsome alpha" Louis whispered shyly looking up at Harry with a crinkly eyed smile. He loves his Alpha alot. 

"Hmm... Can I kiss you beautiful?" Harry whispered near Louis's lips.

Louis blushed and nodded his head lightly. Immediately he felt soft lips pressing on his in a small kiss.

Harry pressed his lips lightly to his omega's at first just feeling his lips. Soon the kiss got heated when Harry opened his mouth to kiss his Louis properly and have a taste of him. 

"You taste so sweet baby.. hmm" Harry whispered in between the kiss.  
Licking Louis's lips and occasionally sucking on his tongue.

Louis blushed and continued kissing and letting Harry suck on his tongue. 

His Alpha was too sweet to him. Louis was very lucky to have Harry as his Alpha.

"I love you my Alpha" Louis whispered once the kiss was broken. He sneezed a little as the water was turning cold.

"And I love you more my baby" Harry whispered placing a small kiss on Louis's neck on his pulse where a small mark was left. His mark.  
"Let's get out of here baby" Harry pulled Louis close and tried to wash both of them quickly.

*******

Louis was angry with the way his hair was standing in all directions. He loved his hair. But sometimes it was too much to handle. Why can't his hair listen to him and behave. No. It won't. Stubborn. His hair was stubborn just like him.

He had to get ready soon cause Zayn will be waiting for him.

Before he could do anything the blue eyed boy felt the bathroom door open and his Alpha walk in. He didn't think much of it and started to set his hair.

"Louis" Harry pulled Louis away from the mirror to face him.

Louis gave a confused look and stared at Harry not knowing what to do.

Harry got down on his knees and unbuttoned the end of Louis's shirt.

Once the lower four buttons were un-bottoned, Harry opened the shirt and placed soft kisses on Louis's tummy. Harry's mustache tickled Louis. The small omega giggled and moved away.

But Harry pulled Louis towards him and held him with a strong hold.

Harry then held the lower half of the shirt wide open and just stared at Louis's navel. Good he was obsessed with the boy's tummy.  
He placed a kiss on his navel with his moustache tickling Louis. 

Louis felt hot all over and he started squirming in his place but Harry didn't let him go. He continued kissing Louis's navel continuously, some kisses were placed around the navel and some were just on it. 

Before he could even do anything Harry carried him bridal style to the bed and dropped him on it.

Louis bounced a bit and steadied only to find himself caged between Harry's hands on either side of his head.  
"What are you doing Harry" Louis whispered softly

Harry didn't answer but he lifted Louis' shirt once more and now sucked just above his navel leaving an angry red mark.

"Ahhhhhh... H-Harry..." Louis moaned. He was sensitive.

"I want to play with you a little baby... Can I?" Harry whispered and continued sucking marks on his tummy.

"Yes Alpha, please.." Louis's whispered softly.

Harry removed the only piece of clothing which Louis was wearing. A shirt. He stripped him naked and just admired the beauty in front of him. He was one lucky bastard. Wasn't he..

The green eyed boy took the shirt and tied Louis's hands to the metal in the head board all the while Louis stared at him.

"Alpha..." Louis stared at him with wide eyes. This was new. They have never done this before. He didn't know what to think of it.

"Shhh baby. You trust me right" Harry soothed the boys worries by placing soft kisses all over his face.

"Always Alpha" Louis smiled softly. He loves his Alpha alot.

"And I love you more baby" Harry whispered softly near Louis' lips. The love spreading through their bond making them feel it.

"Now, I want to play with my baby" Harry whispered placing kisses on the blue eyed boy's face, lips, neck and then moving downwards until he reached his tummy.  
It was soft. Just like the boy infront of him.

Louis enjoyed the love and attention he was receiving but then he shot right up from the bed when he felt something chill on his nipple's. He moaned softly and opened his eyes immediately. 

Harry was holding a whipped cream can in his hand and had the most goofiest smile on his face. 

Before Louis could react, he felt the chill again but this time on his tummy.

"Ahhhhh Harryyy" Louis whimpered. It felt good. He loved it.

Once Harry was done with spraying the whipped cream, he immediately jumped right in and started licking and sucking the blue eyed boy's right nipple which was covered in the white foam. Harry couldn't resist, he was breathing heavily. He bit and licked the small pink bud until it turned red. Then he moved to the other nipple and did the same. This time he didn't bother to lick the cream off the nipple. He just bit the nipple and sucked it hard. There was cream all over his face and mouth. Harry was not bothered. He sucked the nipple and bit it until it was red.  
He was hungry. But a different kind of hunger. It was insatiable.

Louis was whimpering and squirming away from it. It was all too much. Harry was driving him mad with all attention on his nipple's. The small blue eyed boy had tears in his eyes. It was not due to the pain. It was the amount of pleasure that Harry was giving him by just playing with his nipple's. 

"H-Harry I can't.. Please" Louis whined with tears in his eyes. Begging Harry to do something. He didn't know what he wanted but just wanted his Alpha to do something to him or he'll just burst from the amount of arousal he was feeling.

Harry smirked and moved down to Louis' navel which was now filled with whipped cream. He licked it slowly and dipped his tongue inside to collect the cream all the while the blue eyed boy squirmed above him screaming out his name loudly.

Harry didn't have mercy. He was enjoying it. He sucked harder and licked the cream. He sucked particularly hard at one point and left an angry red mark.

Shit! The way Louis writhed above him was enough. The green eyed boy bit his lips and looked at his love. Louis was hot. All naked and messy. Just the way he wanted. His boy. All his. Only his.

Harry wanted more, shit he wanted more. He then smirked and sprayed some whipped in his mouth and looked at Louis's dick which was leaking precum. He wanted to taste. So he held the angry red dick in his hand and covered it with his mouth which was filled with cream. At the same time, he circled a finger at the boy's rim and pushed it inside slowly. He loved torturing Louis.

"AHHHHHH" Louis screamed loudly. The chillness on his dick was too much and now a finger was prodding at his entrance. He couldn't handle it. It was too much. He can't. The tears were now openly falling from his eyes. Louis cried loudly. He was openly sobbing now.

Harry admired the way Louis was a mess. He loved it. He wanted more. He wanted to ruin him. Break him. 

Harry started bobbing his head faster taking in the boy's dick fully. It was covered in precum which was now mixed with the whipped cream and his spit.  
Harry sucked his dick harder and at the same time fucked the blue eyed boy with his fingers. He made it fast. 

"H-Harry I c-can't.. I..I" Louis moaned loudly. He couldn't concentrate on one thing. Harry was sucking his dick so good. And at the same time he was fucked hard with his fingers. 

Harry fucked him faster and harder. He sucked him harder.

Louis was close. It was too much on both sides. Everything was fast now. He was literally bouncing on the bed with Harry deep throating him and having his long fingers fucking him hard with no mercy.

"HARRY" Louis couldn't warn him, he screamed loudly and came hard in Harry's mouth. He fell back and writhed on the bed and shook a little with tears all over his face. 

Harry got up and smiled at the small boy and swallowed the load in his mouth. He was sweet. Always sweet. 

Louis' face was red. His nipple's abused and angry, his stomach had angry red marks, his dick leaking his cum and covered with cream. He looked wrecked. But absolutely beautiful.

Harry moved forward and kissed Louis with cream all over his face and mouth. Louis kissed back lazily. And licked the cream off Harry's face and mouth. They kissed softly for few more minutes.

"Are you alright love?" Harry questioned with concern all over his face and and freed Louis's hands.  
He wiped the tears and placed kisses on his eyes and on his wrist.

"Yes Harry.. What about you?" Louis gestured to Harry's pants. Harry didn't come. Louis noticed that.

"Ohh.. I'm all good love. Don't worry. You were so hot and messy. That was enough for me to wet my pants." Harry whispered and placed Louis' hands on the wet patch.

Louis just blushed and turned to the other side. It was all naughty. Once Harry laid on his side. Louis attached himself immediately and bit his nipple softly.

"Hmm baby, continue doing that and I would have to tie you up again" Harry whispered in a low voice.

Louis bit his nipple hard and sucked it.

Harry immediately got on top of Louis and caged him, licking his ear lobe he whispered.  
"I warned you baby. Get ready to be ruined now".

*******


End file.
